Pirate's Princess
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Mal takes the new VK onto a road trip through Auradon and plays matchmaker to her two former rivals turned friends. Harry dabbles as not just a first mate but also a great wingman. Uma/Audrey


Descendants || Audruma || Descendants || Pirate's Princess || Descendants || Audruma || Descendants

Title: Pirate's Princess – Writer's Month

Fandom: Descendants

Disclaimer: All rights to the show reserved to Josann McGibbon, Sara Parriott and Disney. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: f/f, pining, fluff

Main Pairing: Uma/Audrey

Descendants Characters: Audrey, Uma, Mal, Jay, Harry Hook, Gil

Summary: _Writer's Month Prompt: road trip_

Mal takes the new VK onto a road trip through Auradon and plays matchmaker to her two former rivals turned friends. Harry dabbles as not just a first mate but also a great wingman.

**Pirate's Princess**

_Writer's Month_

Evie was busy with her newly opened business – she was a proper business owner now, selling her own designs. Ben was busy being king and his boyfriend Carlos was busy freaking out about that and planning their wedding after Ben had proposed to him when the borders had opened.

Mal and Jay? They hadn't quite figured out their places in Auradon after graduation, so instead they packed some of the new VKs into a camper and decided to go on a road trip through Auradon, to take in everything that the kingdom had to offer. And if anyone had asked Mal where she saw herself today, even just three years ago, Mal would have _never_ expected that she, daughter of Maleficent, would be in a camper, with the daughter of Aurora and with Uma, of all people.

But that was where life had brought Mal. And life had changed _a lot_ since she, Evie, Carlos and Jay had first come to Auradon. Since they so disastrously had tried to use Ben to fulfill their parents' plans, using magic to make him fall for Mal. After the spell was washed away, Ben had found himself slowly falling for Carlos with his endearing awkwardness and his great connection to dogs (which also really made him good with the Beast, after Ben was turned into that by Audrey and it felt like a repeat of the tale of Ben's parents). Mal had tried to advise for him, had thought that could be her spot, but she had screwed up during the crisis with Audrey and now – well, now she was trying to mend bridges there. Uma and Audrey, she had most to mend with them.

Jay, who also didn't have a set goal in life just yet, was more than eager to join her once Mal told him of her plan. They hadn't seen much of Auradon beyond the capital either. Jay had also grown rather close with Harry and Gil ever since they had arrived in Auradon. The last one to join their group was Audrey and that was a bit of a surprise until Mal thought on it.

After everything? After her own little villain stunt, which while no one thought of any legal repercussion for her, it did dent her reputation and everyone around her looked at her differently now, it had been all over the news. Getting out of the capital for a couple weeks sounded like a very good plan. It might also help her get her head straight and the villain kids were exactly the kind of company to understand her right now. She needed to get out of her usual environment.

That was what they all needed. They all needed this trip. To see something else, something more. To maybe find themselves along the way. Mal had high hopes for this trip, for them all.

The thing she hadn't expected was for certain bonds to form. Jay being friends with Harry and Gil? Not a surprise. Uma had already been close friends with Gil and Harry. Her own relationship to Uma had been slowly changing in the past weeks and she would consider them friends now. Actually befriending Audrey herself though, well Mal hadn't seen that coming. And least of all she had expected whatever was going on between Uma and Audrey. Still, after everything, she felt like she owed them. And if they could be each other's happily ever after, she would help them.

/break\

Ships were far superior to campers, yet there was something exciting about traveling the land like this. Land pirates, that was what they were now. Harry was laughing to himself, a cold lemonade in one hand, poker cards in his other hand. He was playing with Gil, Jay and Mal.

"Aren't we two short?", asked Jay curiously, looking around.

"Oh, Uma used some magic on Audrey to give her a fish-tail. They're on a midnight swim", replied Gil with a broad, innocent smile. "That's really romantic, I think."

"Romantic?", snorted Harry. "Wha-"

Mal raised an amused eyebrow at him as though she knew something he didn't. And... thinking about it, his captain and best friend had spent most of her time with the little princess. Harry hadn't thought much of it so far, because he was so busy with Gil and Jay and everything Auradon had to offer. But if he thought on it, the two did sit awfully close together all the time, laughing together. The other day, the princess had made a _flower crown_ for Uma and _Uma had actually worn it_. She had even worn it with _pride_. They would lean in very close to whisper and the princess would giggle. The princess had also changed her hair again, dyed a vibrant, bright green – it had been assumed she did it to honor one of her _three_ fairy godmothers (contrary to her mother being constantly torn between blue and pink). But now thinking on it, the green corresponded rather well with Uma's overall _theme_. And had there not been a shell-necklace around the princess' neck today?

"Blimey, the captain got herself a princess", muttered Harry stunned. "Good for her."

"I don't think she _really_ actually _got_ herself a princess yet", laughed Jay.

"What ya mean, Jay?", asked Harry curiously.

Jay grinned and lifted his bottle to point toward the ocean in front of them. The four were sitting next to a bonfire at the beach where they had parked their camper for the past three days now. In the shallow of the water did Uma and Audrey emerge. Audrey was perched on one of Uma's tentacles, flapping her pink tail with the blue fins. She was laughing softly, one arm around Uma's shoulder.

"Those two are the _only ones_ who haven't caught on with it yet", stated Jay amused. "Celia literally laid Audrey her fortune but all the bright signs weren't enough."

"I mean, it figures", drawled Mal thoughtfully. "Audrey's a princess. She's been raised and groomed by her grandma to become Ben's wife. Literally just Ben, not even 'a prince's wife'. It's been Audrey and Ben since they were in diapers. She never had a _choice_ in the matter. I don't... think... she knows that being gay is even an option for her. I mean, you have to have noticed that everything in Auradon was... really, very straight and black and white until Carlos stole Ben's heart?"

"Ye—eah", chorused Jay, Harry and Gil.

"And Uma? I think she's still so taken in by everything Auradon, she hasn't thought about dating", continued Mal thoughtfully. "I think _someone_ should help Uma notice the way Audrey is batting her eyelashes at her and that maybe there lays something for her?"

"Ah, I can do that", smirked Harry. "What about the princess?"

"Let me talk to her", hummed Mal with a scheming look on her face.

"Somehow I think this trip just got hijacked", grunted Gil doubtfully.

/break\

Uma smiled to herself as she played with the green shell that Audrey had found at the beach in the morning before they had left to head to their next destination. Jay was driving, Gil had the map in his face and was giving directions. Mal was currently in the girls' quarters with Audrey. Their camper was magic – three stories, the girls' sleeping quarter in the third story, the boys in the second and the kitchenette and bathroom in the main cabin with the driver. Though the bathroom, of course, separate. Too small however, according to Audrey. Then again, she had made a high-pitched sound when she saw the quarters she was sharing with Uma and Mal for the first time. The thought of the princess' shock made Uma smile even more. There was a surprising innocence to Audrey, she had grown up far too sheltered, too _spoiled_. She needed these real life experiences, making her own choices. After everything, Uma was glad to be a part of that. Audrey had been powerful, not just due to the magic (though that too; not everyone could wield magic and she had done it with natural ease). She was born to be a queen and then that prospect had been taken away from her and she was left wondering what to do with herself. In a way, Uma knew how that felt. Uma had been meant to be the queen of the Isle, after Mal left, after the competition had been taken out.

"Captain. May I have a word? Bout the princess?", asked Harry.

"What about her? And she has a name, you know", hummed Uma, raising one eyebrow.

"Just wanted to express my support on all sides. You know I'm your first mate, I always got your back, right, captain?", asked Harry, looking a bit awkward. "I know these... feelsy things aren't typically our conversations. Just wanted to tell you, I get it now. Why you and me never happened despite our insane chemistry. You're a lesbian."

Uma raised both her eyebrows at that and moved her head back. "Harry. We have zero chemistry. You're like a brother to me. And I'm not a lesbian, I'm bisexual. _You_ are just not my _type_, boy."

Harry tried to gather his dignity, which only made Uma chuckle. "And is the princess – Audrey – your type then, captain? Been spending an awful lotta time with her, haven't cha?"

At that, Uma made a face and averted her eyes. "You're right." He perked up a little. "The feelsy things aren't typically our conversations. How about we keep it that way."

With that she got up and left Harry behind. "I'll get dinner started."

/break\

Audrey was staring out the window in awe. Auradon was so vast. They had crossed long-winding roads where there was _nothing_ anywhere aside from mountains and desert. They had seen cities so different from her home. They had finally reached the coast again, deciding that along the coast would be better than through the desert heat. And despite being from the coast herself, this was – different. The softest smile played on her lips as she watched the sea.

And wherever they arrived, no one _knew_ about her. The incident had been limited to the capital and Belle and Adam had been just as enthusiastic about keeping it all contained and out of the press as Audrey's own family, not to mention that _most_ didn't even know what had happened – they had literally been asleep or frozen in stone without noticing, once the spell was lifted, life continued.

Life continued and Ben and Carlos were currently preparing their wedding and everyone who used to be Audrey's friends were _wary_ of her now, after her little stunt. She was... glad that the others had allowed her to come along to their little road trip – though it was horrifying at certain instances. She was sharing a relatively small sleeping space with Mal and Uma, just mattresses on the floor, the space barely high enough to crawl. And the bathroom! Ridiculously small and she had to share it with all five of them. Admittedly, she had shared some incredible make-up routine with Harry and some hair-care routine with Gil, but still. It was nothing like anything she was used to.

Absolutely no aspect of any of this was like the life she was used to – and... she _liked_ it. When the anger and grudge and hurt toward Mal had subsided and she was willing to accept Mal, Audrey found out that the two of them could actually be good friends. The pirates and Jay too. Audrey had _made_ friends – something she never quite had managed before. Everything had always been set out for her by her parents. Raised to be Ben's bride from the moment she was born, as the daughter of one of the big princesses, she had been placed in play-groups with the other heirs of the great princesses and everyone had expected them to become friends. But actually _forming_ a friendship? Meeting someone and finding what they had in common and befriending them? Never.

She had friends now, she was... _happy_. Whatever bad her little power-trip with Maleficent's staff had done, it had also helped Audrey clear her mind and heart. The hurt and anger had subsided and were more like a distant memory, instead of a constantly pulsing mockery. She... had moved on.

"He—ey, Audrey", greeted Mal as she crawled up into their space. "I... figured we could talk."

She crossed her arms behind her head and stared up through the window-ceiling. Audrey raised one eyebrow and put the pink rose in her hand away for now – Uma had picked that with a teasing grin when the two of them had explored a beautiful garden at their last stop.

"What about?", asked Audrey and turned onto her side to look at Mal.

"You... and... Ben", started Mal very slowly and carefully.

"I thought we were done with _that_ topic", grunted Audrey with a frown.

"Yes, I mean no. We are done with the whole him moving on to Carlos and me actually apologizing for the way... things between you two came apart, but...", drawled Mal. "What I actually wanted to talk about is... were you ever even _in_ _love_ with Ben...?"

"What... brought that on?", asked Audrey startled. "Of course I loved Ben! We were meant to get married, we were supposed to be a fairy tale romance like our parents before us-"

"Were meant to and supposed to, chosen and picked by others", interrupted Mal, her eyebrows raised. "Did you ever _actually_ love Ben? Because... I don't think you were ever really _heart-broken_ about the break-up. You were... humiliated by the song and dance number that put you on the spot when Ben was under my spell. You were angry that your set-out path was taken from you. But... Ben himself? The actual relationship you two had? Did you ever..."

Audrey furrowed her brows at that and hesitated. "I was... always _expected_... to love him?"

"Yes. But did you ever _actually_ love him?", wondered Mal. "Did he ever make you smile just by... you thinking on him? Did he make you feel warmer and safer and content when you _weren't_ feeling like that? But him being there did that? When everything else was going to shit, he was the one you wanted to be with? The one who never let you down...?"

"How... do you know all of that?", whispered Audrey slowly.

"It's what Evie makes me feel", shrugged Mal with a small smile.

"And... still you left her?", asked Audrey confused.

"I didn't _leave_ her. But I know what we have, the bond we've shared for all our life now, it'll not break just because I'll be gone a few weeks. Evie, she... she figured herself out. She found her place, the thing she wants to do with her life. I'm not... there yet. And she knows that, she knows I need this and she'd never stand in the way of that – and she knows I'll come back to her", replied Mal. "That's... what love means. Not holding each other back, not standing in each other's ways, but... always supporting each other. She's the one who backs me up, the one who has my back."

"No", whispered Audrey and shook her head. "Ben and I... we were always just _supposed to_. I never questioned it. I figured true love would just... _happen_. Like it did for my parents, you know? They were picked to be married when my mom was born and in the end they shared one of the most epic love-story. I always... expected that that'd simply happen when the time came."

"Mhmh", nodded Mal with furrowed brows. "Yeah, Auradon is generally a great place, but damn is it heteronormative and trying to sell the whole 'a boy and a girl, destined for True Love' thing. We, on the Isle, we never... We never had that. We take what we want and we don't apologize. We fall for who we want and have _fun_. The whole... It was kind of shocking to come here and see that it's all pretty princesses and jock princes expected to be together."

"Yes", laughed Audrey softly. "Ben and Carlos... I was... And you and Evie? It's so... I've never seen something like that at the school. Or anywhere."

"Well, two girls can be in love. A princess can love a villain. Evie loves me, after all", grinned Mal.

And yes, as much as everyone dismissed it, Evie _was_ a princess. Grimhilde had been the legitimate queen, wife of the king. She had been illegally dethroned by Snow White and the prince. Sure, trying to murder your stepdaughter was not exactly a good thing, but she had been the queen.

"They can, huh?", whispered Audrey thoughtfully, eyebrows pulled together.

/break\

Sadly, their road trip came to an end and they returned to the capital. Mal had decided to turn what they had done into an actual profession. Taking the VK onto tours through Auradon – there were so many kids who had never seen anything but the Isle and honestly the capital was a bit full right now with _all_ newly released villains and villain kids. Jay decided to join Uma's crew, though... Auradon had taken them in under the clause of 'no more villainous acts' and sadly, pirating fell under that.

"Can I look now, princess?", asked Uma a bit amused.

"Mh... Yes. Now", chimed Audrey excitedly, removing her hands from Uma's eyes.

"It's... a ship", noted Harry from behind them. "A big ship. A _pretty_ ship."

"But she _does_ know we're not allowed to be pirates anymore, right?", asked Gil softly.

"What Mal is doing... I think you could do too, but... for the people of Auradon. Offer trips around the coast. Travel the sea and _earn money_ with it", explained Audrey with a light blush. "For that, you of course need a ship. And I figured, I thought you may... like it."

"You're... giving me a ship. _This_ ship? This clearly expensive ship. Just like... that?", asked Uma.

She wanted to ask 'what's the catch?', out of habit, but she swallowed it down because she didn't want to hurt Audrey like that. She knew both of them had their issues with friendship.

"Mal, she... taught me something, during our trip", offered Audrey, tucking a curl behind her ear and looking away from Uma. "I'd... like you to stay. But we're... friends. And I know you guys are... pulled in by the sea. I don't want you to slip back into illegal things though, because now that Ben, Carlos and Mal are working on an actual legal system, there will be... reasonable consequences. So, I'm using... the resources I have to help my _friends_."

She turned to smile at Uma, who just stared at her. "Come with us."

"...What?", asked Audrey confused. "I... I couldn't. I'm..."

"You're what? You wanna continue living with your grandma? With the looks the people here give you? I know you enjoyed traveling these past weeks. Travel the sea with me. With us."

Uma stepped up to Audrey until they were close, so close that Audrey could feel the warmth radiating off Uma. She was getting lost in Uma's eyes, her heart beating fast and a pleasant, warm feeling spread through her, something unlike anything else she had ever felt before.

"_Yes, you want her. Look at her, you know you do. It's possible she wants you too. There's one way to ask her_", sang Harry softly in the background, with Gil and Jay backing him up. "_It don't take a word, not a single word. Go on and kiss the girl. Kiss the girl_."

"Are they... Are they _serious_?", asked Uma stunned, staring over at her best friend and crew.

"I... think they are. I think... this may be what... Mal was trying to tell me too?", offered Audrey.

She blushed softly, biting her lower lip. The idiot boys continued singing and Uma... couldn't resist. She grasped Audrey by the neck and slowly pulled her in until their lips met. A spark went through Audrey like it never had with Ben. The princess smiled while the boys cheered for them.

"Okay", whispered Audrey when they parted. "I'll... come with you. It's _my_ ship, after all."

"Ah. But _I_ am the captain", chuckled Uma, her arms around Audrey's waist.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

_Author's note: I've decided to just roll with the Writer's Month prompts. Look at the prompt and write whatever first thing comes to my mind. Which is really refreshing because I've been sticking to such a strict schedule lately. So, since D3 is really on my mind right now, I HAD to write Uma/Audrey. I loved them both so much in this movie!_


End file.
